1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of controlling a driving voltage of a display apparatus and a display apparatus that performs the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to a method of controlling a driving voltage for protecting a gate driver circuit of the display apparatus and a display apparatus that performs the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image using a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD device includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixel parts connected to gate lines and data lines crossing the gate lines are formed, a gate drive circuit outputting a gate signal to the gate lines, and a data drive circuit outputting a data signal to the data lines. The gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit may be formed in a chip type, and may be formed on the display panel. A pixel includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is connected to a data line, a gate line and the pixel electrode, and drives the pixel electrode. Generally, the thin film transistor includes an active layer having amorphous silicon.
In order to decrease a total size of a gate drive circuit and to reduce the size of an LCD and to simplify the manufacture of the LCD, a process in which the gate driving circuit is integrated on the LCD panel has been developed. The gate drive circuit includes a thin film transistor which is formed via that is process substantially the same as that for forming the thin film transistor of the pixel.